


《一千星》合志特典《出亡》

by Monster_Riku



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Riku/pseuds/Monster_Riku
Summary: 特典联文文手（非写文顺序）：@繁星如海@3230@陆行怪兽兽兽@伦敦不下雨@詹鼠@千寻果@咸鱼与肉





	《一千星》合志特典《出亡》

1

 

　　一哥敲门进来的时候，刘启正对着镜子整理自己的袖口。

　　“一哥来了？”他漫不经心地垂着眼睛，抚去手肘处压根儿不存在的灰尘，好像要精心打扮去赴一场重要至极的约会。一向很有眼力见儿的一哥从镜子里看到刘启似笑非笑的表情，就知道他现在心情还不错。

　　青年今天选的袖扣是一对精致的蜂鸟，鸟儿的眼睛用蓝宝石制成，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着森冷的光，如同天上寒星。

　　在“地下城”也算小有份量的矮胖男人谄媚地点了点头，走到离刘启还有几步距离的时候适时地停了下来，他清楚怎样出现在这个青年面前才算安全，作为看着刘启长大的人之一，他糟心的亏吃得太多了。

　　譬如现在，他只知道刘启心情不错，但不知道这种不错的心情，到底能保持到什么时候。

　　“中校被我们接回来了，两个小时后到。”他琢磨了一下还是决定开口。即使刘启已经知道这个消息。

　　果不其然，镜中的青年转过身，轮廓分明的英俊面孔一半沐浴在吊灯的橘色光线中，一半隐在黑暗里。

　　刘启挑了挑眉毛：“我知道。把他送到A区我的住所，不要让任何人知道。”

　　一哥赶紧点了点头：“放心，做得绝对干净，现在军方都不知道人被我们接回来了，两边还在一团乱，都以为被对方浑水摸鱼吵得不可开交。”

　　“那就好。你去领应得的奖赏，我有事先走了。”

　　当青年侧身时他才发现锃亮的油漆柜子上还放了一个手掌大的暗红丝绒盒子，应该是送人的礼物。刘启最后一次对着镜子整理好自己，甚至摆出了一副微笑的表情。拿了东西，长腿一迈便要出门。一哥站在那儿等他先出去。青年确实是心情不错，路过他身边的时候还颇开心地用手中的盒子在他肩处敲了两下，眼里都是笑意。

　　“我送你？”一哥问完后知道自己不该越距。但今天的刘启没有回答他。如同踩着泡沫那样很快不见了身影。

　　他站在原地，屋子热得他一直在冒汗，他用夹克的里子擦了擦布满汗水的头颅，麻质里衣吸完水后带来的粗粝摩擦令他舒服不少，理智也在一点一点回归。不由得想起“中校”被他们辗转几个国家带回来时藏在货柜里，也是这么闷热。那个娃娃脸的男人昏迷的脸孔也是这样密布汗水，嘴唇干燥起皮，灰色的制服被水浸得呈深色。他们没人敢去擦。

　　因为没人敢让刘启的星星蒙灰。

 

　　  
2

 

　　他将头磕在床沿处，因过量用药导致的脑神经受损让他意识有些沉迷。胡茬摩擦在光滑丝绸被褥上发出的细碎声音刺激着他的神经。被汗湿过又风干几次的衣物已然硬结，压在背上格外地沉重。

　　半个月前他服役期将满，终于获得自由。决定回国用一身才华报效祖国，却掀起两国的轩然大波。

　　这个屋子布置得很空，家具选用棱角分明。没人会在本该温馨的卧室用笔直锋利的线条的，不知道是不是故意为之。厚实的褐色落地窗帘隔绝一切光线，屋子四角灯槽散发幽幽暗光。空气里除了他身上汗水混合海风咸涩的味道还有好闻的冷香。他许久没有闻过自由的空气了。忍不住深深沉醉。

　　然而属于科学家的大脑却不受控制地飞速旋转。时间过去有多久了？他不清楚。他被关在密闭空间里，蒙上眼睛，没有时间概念。每天来的人除了给他喂饭，没有人说话。他应该走的是海路，因为颠簸的风浪他太熟悉了。

　　他离开家的那天也是乘船。

　　这个姿势总令他想沉睡，好比手术醒来的人常常二次麻醉。他强迫着自己保持意识。不知是不是幻听，他仿佛听到了坚硬的皮鞋踩在地板发出的清脆声音。现在任何声音传进耳里对他来说都震如雷鸣。

　　嗒、嗒、嗒。

　　像恶魔用锥子凿击胸口。

 

　　推门声音响起时，他喘息着努力睁开眼睛。

　　门外光一瞬间泄漏进来，还未传进眼底，很快就被人的身影挡住。

　　是恶魔。

 

　　原来人脆弱的时候真的很容易产生幻觉。这已经不是第一次了。他觉得自己似乎是笑了出来。半迷醉地弯着眼睛贪婪地盯着走进来的高大身影，他只能看到对方颀长的身躯一步步迈向自己，忍不住用喑哑低沉的嗓音柔柔地喊来人的名字。

　　“小启。”

　　青年抿着唇微笑，轻轻地坐到他身边。略贴身的西裤勾勒出他笔直的双腿，腿根处有好看的褶皱。刘培强正对着那里。他的嗓子眼儿干巴巴的，渴望水的滋润。刘启的不言不语更令他焦灼起来，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

　　他会触碰我吗？  
　　刘培强想。

　　梦里的触碰会醒过来吧。

　　“他们没有给你喝水吗？”他听见刘启说，没有力气动的情况下只好眨一眨眼睛。他还是舍不得移开视线。眼前的刘启跟上一次韩子昂给他发来照片的模样实在区别太大。他见过刘启在18岁叛逆期时将头发剃得很短的样子，像只警惕的小豹子；也见过21岁的刘启将过长的头发扎住的样子，那让他不苟言笑的儿子轮廓分明的面庞显得柔和不少。

　　但是眼前这个头发半长，略微卷曲却梳理得一丝不苟的青年是他不曾见过的。

　　说到底自从韩子昂故去后，他已经整四年没有收到刘启的消息了。

　　他上一次单方面见刘启，还是刘启21岁生日。彼时刘启穿着深蓝色的制服，刚刚毕业。

　　青年很有力气，将他从床垫中捞起来搂进自己的怀里。他侧身拖着刘培强拉他起来，让他斜靠在自己宽阔的肩头。

　　然后一点儿也不管那身价值不菲的西装被弄得皱皱巴巴，伸手取床头玻璃杯中的水递给他的父亲。刘培强意识模糊地就着他的手慢慢咽进那些水。咽不进去的就顺着唇角滑落出去，流到刘启的手上。刘启毫不在意。

　　一杯见底后刘启把杯子放归原位。然后轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。随即舔干净刘培强刚刚遗漏到自己手指上的水。心情仍旧不错。刘培强心脏鼓动，整个人烧了起来。

　　他轻轻地哄着怀里的人，就像他的父亲抱着四岁年幼的他在海滩扎帐篷去看木星的时候，也是相同的姿势。刘启回忆起过去一点一点阖开一个微笑，未及眼底。那是他最珍贵的回忆。

 

　　世事真是轮回旋转。太阳系膨胀又归零。

　　十七年过去他的父亲还真是一点儿也没变。好像褪了年轻的青涩变得更加温柔了。刘启低头看他。

　　“欢迎回家。”  
　　爸爸。  
　　他在心底补充。

　　男人还想说什么，刘启低头用食指抵在对方唇边“嘘”了一声儿。刘培强疑惑地睁着如处子一样纯洁的眼睛看着他。

　　“不要说话。”他微笑，“让我送你一份回家的礼物，我精心挑选的。”

　　他仍旧是十分好心情，慢条斯理地拿过放在身旁的丝绒礼物盒子端到他父亲面前。

　　“迟来的回礼。”他说。然后大手握着刘培强的手指去打开这个盒子。

　　刘培强上一次送他的礼物是什么呢？一个望远镜。

　　他对自己说，爸爸要变成天边的星星，只要他好好学习，就能跟上他的脚步，去找他。

　　他的父亲是个无耻的骗子。他为他讲星系的故事，但是没有告诉过他，除非星辰并轨，所有星星都没有能触碰到对方的一天。

　　刘培强因精神焦虑而微微颤抖。他在刘启的帮助下打开了盒子。

　　刘启打开手铐，拷在他的手腕上，与热忱的目光相反的是手铐传来坚硬而冰冷的触感。

　　“怎么样？”刘启象是怕震颤到他的耳膜，温柔轻声地问他，“从此以后扮演好一个慈父的角色，给我温暖和幸福。”

 

　　  
3

 

　　刘启病了。

　　刘培强如是想着。

　　腕上冰冷的触感让他从温暖的梦境中彻底清醒，他打了个激灵，手指无意识地抓紧那只空了的盒子，青年饶有兴致地看着他骤然泛白的面色，轻巧又不容抗拒地从他的手中把东西拿走。

　　父亲的指尖细细地轻颤，刘启垂着眼睫，握住他的手腕微微抬起，在掌心留下一个温热的亲吻，象是一片羽毛从花瓣上拂过。

　　年长者低着头，刘启放开他的手抬起脸，两人的视线于半空中相撞。

　　刘培强怔然，他对上刘启弯弯的眼眸，青年眉眼锋锐，深褐色的眼瞳象是新熬煮出的焦糖，盈满了快要溢出的甜蜜。

　　没有人不会沉醉于这样的情境之下。

　　除了他。

　　他总是过于敏锐，正如此时，他读懂了那个笑代表的并不完全是爱与期盼，他的儿子不知在何时长成了如今这般模样，他将利刃隐藏于温柔的表象之下，隐晦的恶意在深处翻涌，在那样的注视下，他知道自己没有权利说“不”。

　　刘启不会允许。

　　全乱套了，从刘启把他从归国的船只上掳走的时候，一切都乱了。

　　他掌握的是一个领域的高精尖科技，说服上头允许自己退役已经花了很大的功夫，现今他突然失踪，两国间原本堪堪维持平衡的关系或许会被打破。

　　他仿佛已经嗅到了硝烟的味道，而罪魁祸首端着张无辜的脸，热忱地注视着他，那样的眼神绝对不该出现在一个儿子看向父亲的眼睛里。

　　他设想过很多次父子之间的重见，但绝不包括现在，这个地点过于暧昧，隐晦的光线也足够撩人，同僚总是调侃他平直古板，他也并非不知情识趣，只是他所有的爱意全部倾注给了早逝的妻子和幼子，他没有浪荡的资格。

　　刘启的姿态过分具有侵略性，隐隐的危机感让他肌肤都泛起颤栗，他身体僵硬，嘴唇抿成了一条线。

　　刘启愉快地看着刘培强变幻的面色，在他记忆中父亲永远是照片上那副冷静而克制的模样，远不如现在面前这位来得鲜活，他象是发现了新大陆，又象是拢住了一只漂亮的蝴蝶。

 

　　如同多年前从刘培强手中接过那只望远镜一样，青年小心地把手铐的另一端拷在了床头，伴随着轻巧的一声咔哒，内置的双重锁牢牢地咬合起来，他的父亲被彻底锁住，象是只被钉进了标本框的蝴蝶。

　　冰冷的金属同床头的栏杆相撞，清脆的敲击声在这静谧的屋中显得格外地刺耳，他的父亲无措地睁大了眼睛，天生的娃娃脸让他看起来毫无攻击性，甚至因为形势关系，显得有些脆弱无助。

　　刘启很清醒，他知道他的父亲从来不是任人摆弄的玩具，他会愤怒，会反抗，带着宁为玉碎的决然。

　　他印象里的父亲虽然温柔，骨子里却是冷的，不然绝不会把一个才四岁的孩子丢在岳父身边，毫无留恋地一走就是十七年。

　　想到这里，他又有些咬牙切齿，他想拽着刘培强的领子问问他他的心是用什么做的，他到底记不记得自己有过这么一个儿子，为什么这么多年了，他连看他一眼都不肯。

　　不过都没关系了。

　　他紧绷的面色缓和下来，甚至带了些愉悦，他勾起了唇角，而他的父亲象是感受到危险的兽，警惕地睁大了眼睛，他有些好笑，忍不住贴着刘培强的耳朵厮磨，呼出的热气吹进他的耳朵，他满意地看到耳后那一小片肌肤染上绯红。

　　“有没有人和你说过，你的眼睛很好看。”

　　他摸索着捂住刘培强的眼睛，他年长的父亲没有躲闪，长而卷的睫毛一下下扫在他的掌心，带着令人难耐的微痒。

　　“刘启，这不是一个儿子能对父亲说的话。”

　　刘培强沉声告诫他，刘启则满不在乎地嗤笑了一声，嘴里却是顺着他的话说下去。

　　“你是答允了我的要求是吗？”

　　他愿意自欺欺人，刘启也不妨给他一点小小的配合，他看着刘培强皱眉，知道他忧国忧民的中校父亲又在想外头的那些事儿，果不其然，下一秒刘培强张了张嘴，出口的又是刘启不乐意听的话。

　　“刘启，我不能留下，我不知道你是怎么把我弄过来的，我不想和你追究，现在外面一定乱了套，我得回去。”

　　“回去？”

　　刘启的笑容冷了下来。

　　“你哪都不用去，你会永远待在这儿，待在我身边。”

　　韩朵朵说得没错，他缺爱缺到变成了神经病，他的心里破了一个大洞，呼呼地向外漏着风，而这世上唯一能填补这块漏洞的只有刘培强，他学不会什么叫做适可而止，他要他的全部。

　　他放下手按住他的手腕，身体凑近去咬他的嘴唇，男人的唇瓣说不上多么柔软，长时间的缺水让刘培强的嘴唇干燥起皮，连这个吻都掺杂了淡淡的血腥味。

　　刘启用可以称得上是撕咬的狠戾来吻他，他死死地盯着近在咫尺的面容，而他的父亲不甘示弱。  
年长者死咬着齿关，他没有躲开，或许他知道被拷在这里的他无法拒绝这个吻，那双倒映着刘启面容的眼睛温柔得如同晨间新叶上的露水，却又执拗得像崖上亘古不变的顽石，这让刘启爱极也恨极。

　　得不到回应的刘启终于放弃了撬开他的齿关，他退后了些许，指腹亲昵地摩挲着男人被啃咬到微肿的嘴唇，刘培强不闪不避，仿佛想用这种无视的态度让他死心。

　　“我知道这不是一个儿子能对父亲做的事，但我不在乎，从小你就没教过我什么，那些迟来的说教你最好都咽进肚子里。”

　　刘启眯了眯眼睛，手掌向下按在他的腰后，施了些力把他按到怀里，刘培强还有些虚弱，他失去了反抗的机会，只能任由儿子搂着他的腰肢，来了个亲密的拥抱——放到以前他会很高兴刘启的亲近，但现在显然这个拥抱已经变了味。

　　一部分理智在抗拒，另一部分却为儿子的亲近而欢喜，他被矛盾地撕裂成了两个部分，刘培强不知道自己到底该做什么，于是只能沉默，任由刘启把下颌压在他的肩窝，墙上的两道影子交叠着，宛如最亲密的情人。

　　年轻人的嗓音低沉和缓，话语中透着些冷然。

　　“你怕是不记得，你早就把我丢下了，你没有资格对现在的我来指手画脚。”

　　“你愿不愿意给是你的事，我若是要，你早晚得张开腿像妓女一样被我操，刘培强，你没有说‘不’的权利。”

 

　　  
4

 

　　刘培强根据他强悍的生物钟多少可以估计出来，这是他被关进来的第七天。

　　距离上一次见到刘启，也已经过去整三天了。上次刘启在他耳畔说出那样可怕的话后，刘培强全身绷紧得象是一块石头，戒备森严地仿佛在抵抗着什么。不意外地引发了刘启的一声轻笑：

　　“你觉得我会强暴你？”年轻男人稍微拉开了一点他们之间的距离，随即又摇了摇头否认了自己的话，“不，不是，刘培强，你总有一天会心甘情愿地躺在那里求着我被我干。”

　　刘培强紧紧地盯着刘启，徒劳地想从如今已经变得过分阴鸷的脸上探寻出一抹他熟悉的痕迹。然而年轻男人只是微微地眯起眼睛，气定神闲地让他审视个够，然后伸出一只手来，掐着他的下巴晃了晃：“看够了？”

　　“……”

　　刘启嗤笑了一声：“觉得和你想象中的儿子不一样，很失望？”

　　刘培强闭了闭眼睛，偏过头，将下巴从刘启的手心里挣脱出来，声音沉着地道：“我没资格对你失望，你以后会知道的，当爸爸的，其实无论如何都不会对自己的儿子真正地失望，如果儿子做了什么错事的话，有的仅仅是是痛心……小启，你是在怪我，是么？你在责怪爸爸，在用这种方式惩罚爸爸，对吗？”

　　刘启冷笑一声，站直了身子，居高临下地望着他：“刘培强，有的时候，你还真是天真得可爱。”

　　气氛陷入被抽长拉抻的沉默，通常情况下，刘培强的沉默代表的意义有很多，他是个情绪管理的天才，从来都可以将自己的情绪内敛得很好，不管内心是多么地波澜万丈，化在脸上的外在表现形式就是不作声的沉默。然而偏偏刘启就是可以通过他细小的表情处理看得出来他究竟是在想些什么。他饶有兴趣地观察了男人一会儿，这才起身整理了一下身上皱巴巴的西装，优雅地踱到门口，手扶上门把手之前，留下了一句“好自为之。”。这是他临走前对刘培强说的最后一句话。

　　刘培强在研究自己手腕上的手铐。

　　曾经的十七年间，他做梦都想和刘启好好地面对面谈谈，如今，他总算盼到了一个能够面对面谈谈的机会，但是场合和气氛都出现了严重的偏差。

　　他想和他的儿子重逢，但绝不是在这个密闭的囚牢，不是被拷起来象是仇人一样和他的儿子对峙。更何况他还有任务在身，每一分每一秒对于他来说，都是如此的迫急，他要赶紧想办法从刘启手里逃出去，等到事情平息以后，他可以再次回来承受刘启的一切报复和惩罚，但无论怎么说，都绝不是紧急关头的现在。

　　手铐里有微小型的麦克风和相机、一个可以测定被拷者位置和身体健康的传感器。同时，它还有向手腕释放电击的装置以及一个注射系统。只要刘培强做出一点有暴力毁坏手铐的行为，他就会立刻被注入催眠药物并进入昏迷。

　　他在脑子里飞快地制定着各种从这里逃脱出去的计划，直到门上的锁“咔嚓”一声响起，他才像猛然被惊醒那样迅速翻身坐起，面无表情地看向门口。

　　是刘启。

　　刘启好整以暇地斜靠在门口，两条长腿随意地交叠，他似乎是在微笑，然而笑纹只漾在唇角周边便戛然而止，甚至无法上升至眼底，他对着刘培强微扬了扬下巴说道：“在想怎么解开手铐？”

　　“没有。”刘培强镇定地回望过他，“我在想你。”

　　“哦？”刘启歪着脑袋定定地凝视了他一会儿，走过来，将手臂撑在他的身体两侧，距离贴近到鼻子在互相打架，“在想我什么？”

　　“在想你到底想要什么，在想我到底能给你什么。”刘培强分毫没有向后退让，他任凭刘启侵略性的气息寸寸掸过他的面颊，仍旧撑着镇定至极的表情回望着他，“说出来刘启，你到底想要什么。”

　　刘启这回似乎是真的笑了，他将压迫着刘培强的身体收了回来，顺势坐在床沿上，对着刘培强示意着道：“过来，含住。”

　　刘培强看了他一眼，没有任何抗议地跪了下去，就在刘启的两腿之间，他表面仍旧贯常的冷静，然而刘启敏锐的观察力还是观察到了他在紧张地滚动着喉结。

　　于是刘启点燃了一根烟，命令着刘培强自己脱掉上衣。

　　他闭上眼睛，故意不去看他腿间的那个男人，烟雾袅袅地升腾，不停地缭绕在他的脸上，发上，空气中弥漫着淡淡的烟草味。

　　烟草在他的唇间化为灰色，零星坠落，掉落在刘培强光裸的肩上和背上，刘培强没有躲，那些烫出来的红痕于是理所应当地吸引着刘启的目光。

　　他想用手去抹，但他怕他的手只记得粗鲁地按住刘培强的头，索性没有动。齿间的烟蒂爆发出热烈的火星。衬衫被解开了领口处的扣子，被刘启从上至下拔下来抛到一边。他和刘培强赤裎相对，但还不是完全那样。他看着刘培强用牙齿咬着他的裤链，将它完全地拉了下去，全部的过程中他没用手，于是效果拔群，四角的白色内裤被撑起鼓囊囊的一团，紧接着，内裤被咬着边缘褪到了大腿根处，于是刘培强口腔的热气就尽数地喷在他贲张的性器上。

　　刘启一只手支着太阳穴，笑得暧昧却又无情地催促着他：“快点。”

　　他们的目光在空中短暂地交汇了一瞬间后，刘培强一言不发，湿润的口腔包裹住了刘启。

　　就象是被漩涡抓住，一把甩进了川流不息的瀑布里。刘启猛地抓住了他的头，控制不住地在那潮湿温暖的方舆之地疯狂挺送。刘培强闭上眼睛，任凭刘启压住自己、逼迫自己做了个深喉。那个大家伙让他难受到轻轻哽咽，喉咙间想要干呕又被刘启凶猛的动作重新给顶了回去。他抓在刘启大腿上的手指快要在上头掐出淤青来了，但他还是很好地收着力，克制着自己没有弄伤刘启，他通红着眼，发出了水淋淋浊重的喉音，和着刘启的喘息一起，构成了一个二重奏，而刘启，至始至终掌控着这场性事的指挥权。

　　最后刘启是盯着刘培强的喉结高潮的，没人能解释的性癖，而他自己，双眼拉出血丝，连着额头上的青筋一起爆起，他拉过刘培强，男人脸上还有他溅出来的精斑，他静静地瞧了一会儿，捏过刘培强的下巴，给了他一个吻。

　　

 

　　  
5

 

　　他像一只奇异的宠物，被拷在笼子里。

　　甚至不如一条狗，没人会来和他说话，没人会带他出去放风。他能得到精心的投喂，可他连他的饲养员长什么样子都不知道。

　　刘启还没有残酷到让他活在一个什么都没有空房间里，所以给他带来了一矮架的世界童话、寓言故事和儿童绘本。

　　“怎么？是不是觉得离你上次看这些书已经很遥远？不应该啊，你养有一个儿子呢，对吧？”这么说着的时候，刘启正把玩着他的下巴，刘培强觉得自己就像个水果铺里任人挑拣的商品，买他的人脸上带着笑，却并不是因为高兴。

　　“等你看完了，就是时候读些关于青春期孩子教育的书了。”青年和他一样微微上挑的眼角带出一个笑的弧度，却让他浑身都发冷。他蜷进刘启的怀中，埋头在他的脖子里，抓着刘启的衣襟，一声都不吭。

　　“可以啊你。不愧是国家精英，脑子好使，知道撒娇比较有用是吗。”刘启嗤笑着，抓起他的手轻轻捻着把玩。

　　刘培强任由儿子这么做。顺从的话你就没那么生气了，他这么想，但同时贴着刘启的皮肤摇头否定。

　　要学会示弱。他愣愣地盯着手上那个精巧的圆环，太周密了，在这个空空如也的囚笼里，他解不开。

　　要学会示弱。刘培强闭上了眼睛，双手抚在儿子腰上，半是心爱，半是麻木。

 

　　可是示弱的后果很可怕，刘启像个得到了新玩具的孩童，满心好奇地开始做一些大人眼里匪夷所思的尝试，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦。

　　他没有自己的衣服了。覆在他身上的，永远不是刘启的丝绸睡袍，就是刘启的丝绸衬衫，和他之前17年里习惯了的结实布料差异巨大。和身体之下的丝绸床单配套一起，无论何时都像在提醒他现在是怎么被一个柔滑微凉的陷阱裹住的。

　　金属链条蛰伏在这些细滑的布料之上，看上去纤弱，仿佛只要用力一扯，他就自由了。但刘培强不会傻到去试，他知道那些精密的铰合和他一样，只是看上去乖乖的。

　　他老实地吃喝，老实地休息，老实地翻着那些童话书，老实地接受、或提供着刘启要的无论什么。

　　在冰凉的润滑液揉上他的后穴的时候，刘培强要很小心地咬着腮帮子里的肉，才能咽下那些惊愕的喘息。但他还是止不住颤抖。

　　“又不是第一次，你究竟每次都怕个什么劲儿。”刘启在他耳垂边上讲话，情话一样低声呢喃，内容却总是很不客气。

　　刘启的手指撑开他的身体，攫紧他的内脏，如几条蜿蜒的蛇。

　　他害怕，害怕被摸进更深的地方。他又太没用，总是逢迎得太快，在那些他无法自控的痉挛之下，他总忍不住想，在那两片金属合拢在他皮肉之上时，刘启说的那些慈父和温暖究竟是什么。

　　刘启的兴趣的确并不怎么寻常，有时他看着刘启不厌其烦地用阴茎头部蹭在他那细小又不吸引人的乳尖上，把它们沾得湿漉漉的，光是磨蹭着，就可以射得他一胸脯都是，他都不知道这究竟乐趣何在。但他喘不过气来。

　　“放进去。”捏着他原本咬在嘴里的手指，刘启说。

　　“哪里？”刘培强也知道自己不太象话，平时的声音就不够威严，一激动起来更是宛如抽泣。

　　“你下面那张嘴里。”刘启吻着他的手指，叫他浑身发颤。刘培强默默地努力克制，那两个词又滑过他的脑海，慈父，温暖。

　　“你的手这么小，手指又那么细，你吃得下四根手指的。”刘培强忍不住一下剧烈的颤抖。

　　他真是一点都不称职。

　　他已经太过习惯于被掀开衣服下摆，露出屁股来。那么荒唐，那么下流。每一次刘启拉开他的被褥，每一次他顺从地坐在儿子身上，他都觉得在他身体深处的某个重要的界限正一点点地变得黯淡，变得模糊。

　　刘培强抱着儿子的脖子喘息，像位高热之下烧昏了头脑，命悬一线的病人。顶进他身体里的入侵者强势又蛮横，他不受控地容纳着它，所有的排异反应仿佛只是体现在了呼吸上。

　　“跟我说话。”刘启盯着他，从齿列里挤出来的话语听起来格外地凶狠，刺得他想要蜷缩起来。

　　“儿子、儿子。”刘培强根本不知道能说什么，他又想说什么，愧疚和痛苦流得他满脸都是。他无耻贪婪的皮肉自会和刘启周旋，让儿子高兴。

　　刘培强咽不下一声哭叫，猛缩成一团，就像突然被人往肚子上打了一拳。又有什么在他内里缓缓洇开，他溺水了。

　　慈父，温暖。他真的很不称职。

　　刘培强盯着那个手铐，反反复复地在脑内做着演习，模拟着究竟怎么发力，他的计划才能沿着正确的轨迹实行。地上看似随意地扔着一本书，但其实为了找到正确的这本，他精心地挑拣了无数次。

　　这个冷硬的金属手铐，这些冷硬的室内家具，这些看上去不近人情的物件们，却每一个都会热心地帮上他的忙。

　　刘培强装作着急的纵身一跳，打这以后就一切都全凭运气了。

　　他运气还算不错，手铐刮掉了一大片皮，另一只手臂和左腿后侧也有不同程度的损伤，血淋淋的看上去很疼。他运气又不怎么样，撞击的角度偏了一点点，磕在了太阳穴附近，带来的后果多少影响了他的行动力。刘培强差点没被呕吐物呛着，一边这么想。还是有点糟糕的，他晕得站不太起来，可他只能赌一把，赌他在儿子心里面占据的那一席之地。

　　他终于看到了他其中一个饲养员了，或者可能是园医。这个人很不沉稳，帮他包扎的时候手忙脚乱，就一点血和伤口，就已经能让他彰徨不定。

　　刘启擦着他的脸，擦着他的嘴，脸黑得就要开始骂人。“你究竟怎么回事。”他的声音低沉阴暗，微眯的细长眼睛里恍若黑雾翻滚。

　　“滑倒了。”刘培强张嘴喘着气，努力压下几阵欲呕的感觉。“小启，”他轻声叫唤着，他努力吞咽着，听起来就像在抽泣，“爸爸好晕。”

　　没管那个都快要把医用胶带掉到他脸上的兽医，刘培强拉着刘启伏上来，小小地吸着气，把脸埋进他怀里。

　　

　　他赌赢了。

　　因为手腕上的创口包扎之后，就粗得套不进那个精巧的圆环里。可能勉强一下也行的，可刘启到底没舍得。他一直窝在儿子怀里，蹭着不肯离开，或许就因为这样，刘启到底也没把那只手铐重新扣到他另一只手上。

　　刘启和他在床上呆了整整一天，第二天清早总算是不情不愿地吻着他的额头，让他乖乖等他回来。刘培强向他索要一个绵长的吻，最终被抵着腿缝弄脏了内裤，喘着气又睡过去。

　　计划总是会变化的，但人总是能找出应对的方法来。

 

　　刘培强知道他的时间就只有那么一点，从那个空荡荡的房间里仅有的几个生活电器改装出来的干扰器，他就是再有本事也没法让它摇身一变成什么高科技。而且这里肯定会有备用电源，在停电到柴油发动机启动之间的那一点时间，就是刘培强所能有的了。

　　他在走廊里狂奔，用手铐里的针剂放倒了两人。他从窗子里跳出去，慌不择路地横穿过所有横在他面前，看起来可以通向外界的道路与空地，最后一头扎进了一个树林里。

　　他不会蠢到走大门，但奇怪的是他也没有碰上围栏一类的遮挡，这让他心里非常不安。

　　说实话，刘培强知道他这样对外界信息没有一点掌握的时候就选择慌忙逃窜，真是一个愚蠢至极的行为，但他只有这么一个机会，比起消极等待，把一切都交给别人，他宁愿选择或许会成功的反抗。

　　他在浓密的树丛里疯狂跑动，远处有人在追他，他听得见他们高声的叫骂。植物的汁液弄脏了他身上刘启的象牙色丝绸衬衫，树桠草枝让他本来就不得体的衣着更加不得体了。

　　刘培强还是头晕，在剧烈的跑动下，那些欲呕的感觉又回来了。脚下的泥土逐渐变成砂石，拨开树影的尽头，拍在他耳边的风声让刘培强浑身冰冷。

　　

　　这是一个山崖。一个海边的山崖。一望无际的蓝色深深浅浅，温柔地环抱着整片陆地，深邃美丽又神秘，仿佛宇宙的起源都深藏其中。

　　他在一个海岛里。他居然在一个海岛里。

　　身后的人又接近了，刘培强只好走到山崖上。他不知道他为什么要这样做，他逃不掉了，这不是他靠一己之力可以达成的目标。但他不想和这些饲养员在一起，他只想离他们远一点，哪怕远不了多久，一会儿也好。

　　他呆呆地站在崖上，这里风很大，脚底下的岩石和砂砾却被烤得很暖。风安抚了他开始隐隐作痛的头，温度又慰藉他远离寒冷。这个岛屿好看得像个度假胜地，崖底下的水并不湍急，温和地一圈又一圈地涌上崖壁，带着一团团融融的白沫。

　　刘培强宁肯看见黑浪呼咆，撞在崖上粉身碎骨，这起码预示着他只要掌握好角度，或许可以安全地跳下去。而不是像现在，等待着他的只有和缓的海底。

　　他拽了拽衣服下摆，终于意识到了他看起来就像个疯子。海风吹起他身上又破又脏的大衬衣，他甚至没有一条长裤去遮住他腿上的血痂。他光着脚踩在石头上，脚上满是泥土和沙粒，绷带有些松了，在头上滑稽地耷拉着，捏在衣服下摆的手也脏得不行。

　　他不是像个疯子，他简直就是个疯子。

　　身后的饲养员们都不敢走上前来，大声地嚎叫着些他不想听懂的话。

　　刘培强不作声了，他傻站着，他在等。他只能等，等着看接下来究竟有什么审判会落在他身上。

 

6.

 

　　阴霾密布在天空，海边潮湿的空气混合着淡淡的咸腥，海浪翻滚着撞击在礁石上打出一片白沫。他遭遇过海上暴风雨，摇晃的船只在自然力量的摧残下脆弱不堪，有幸得以平安渡过，他看着别人双手合十祷告——感谢上帝劫后余生。他是个彻彻底底的无神论者，所信仰与信奉皆唯祖国，而此刻他呆呆地在心底里念出了那句——

　　感谢上帝。

　　涨潮了……

　　他曾目睹灰扑扑的雏鹰展开双翅从悬崖上一跃而下重获新生抑或是坠落而亡。

　　海风吹打着身体，将衣摆鼓动着猎猎作响。

　　他的儿子为他亲手打造了一座囚牢，四面被钢铁环绕，挖空中心填满火焰，他置身在熔炉之中身心俱疲却无力挣脱。纵然身体交缠得再亲密无间，刻在血液里的烙印仍旧无时无刻不在告诉他这个既定的事实——他们是亲父子。

　　身后的人张着嘴好像在叫什么，叫什么？是他的名字？或者是刘启的名字？他想自己的模样大抵是瘆人的，才会让那些人迟迟不敢靠近。

　　最终的审判没有准时来临，似乎只能由他自己执行。惧怕与失措早已消磨殆尽，他甚至是冷静到心如死水望着那些人，在他们的惊呼与叫喊中张开双臂——

　　拥抱自由。

　　他应该是笑的，他知道他终于离开了这座铁打的囚牢，他不再是自己儿子的禁脔，每日张开双腿缠在对方的腰间等候贯穿，他将得到自由，也将赎清罪孽洗尽肮脏，以一个匪夷所思的方式，如果活着他会去完成必须要做的事，如果死去……

　　他是笑的。

　　他用手抹掉脸颊的湿润，抬头望向天空。

　　重获新生抑或是坠落而亡。

 

　　轮船行驶在一望无际的海面，这是一艘运输类的货轮，金发碧眼的男孩捧着一碗糖水小心翼翼地来到最下层的一间房间。

　　这是一间狭窄的屋子，摆满了生活用品，小到几乎没有容身之地，空气里刺鼻的鱼腥和沉重得仿佛腐烂的味道飘荡，难以想象这是一个人居住的地方，比起房间它更应该被称作是储物间。

　　男孩用蹩脚的中文说：“水，喝，Liu……”最后一个字的发音古怪得很。

　　哗啦哗啦的水声响动，男孩放下白碗面朝厕所的方向，半人高的铁皮圆桶里坐着一个男人，他瞥见了男人湿润的黑发在滴落一颗颗的水珠，晶莹似珍珠的光点坠落在男人的脖颈与后背，顺着白皙的肌肤纹理蜿蜒淌入水中。

　　刘培强在五天前跳下悬崖后失去知觉，身体随着海浪飘了一天一夜直到被这艘货轮的水手发现。他大概离那座海岛很远了，远到他放眼望去周围只有蔚蓝深海与翱翔的海鸥。

　　他已经离开了那片海岛，而无声的倒计时却在催命似的在耳边响起，三个小时、五个小时、十个小时，好像有人在他身旁讥讽地说：你以为你走得掉吗？他很快就要来了，你会继续躺上那张床像个妓女张开腿，不知廉耻地喊着自己儿子的名字一次次被推上高潮。用力捂住双耳也无法抵挡这些声音，它在无情揭开他想要遮掩的东西——身体内部的腐烂。

　　他更在意的是自己辗转于对方身下时身体不受自主控制的酥麻，它能钻进骨缝软化僵硬的四肢，让他从人父堕落进欲望的沼泽露出连他自己都悔恨的表情叫出儿子的名字。他沉浸在和自己儿子的性事中，这可悲的事实时刻压在他的心口让他无法喘息。

　　眼前都是那些没日没夜交合的画面，他每晚都与噩梦为伴，幽暗的噩梦感知周围的环境，滴答滴答的水流落在脚边，而不远处的身影挡住光将光影分割在足下，正如他们重逢的那日。

　　“离到中国还有多远？”

　　他擦拭净身体套了件水手的衣服，这是男孩的父亲帮他寻找到的唯一合身的衣物。

　　男孩比了个三的手势。

　　航行在海面的船只物资紧缺，其中水源尤其珍贵，他作为外来者所用所需理所当然受到部分限制，登船脱离昏迷的第一天，他以临时技术员的身份为自己争取到生存空间以及回国的单程船票。

　　刘培强从没有掉以轻心，一丁点的响动也会成为他从睡梦中惊醒的原因，他会在处理完事情后重新与刘启见面，是用平等的身份而不是禁脔，他们之间本不该存在超乎血缘关系的背德性欲。

　　回国的距离在持续不断地缩短拉近，刘培强在途中多次尝试用海上无线电通信设备联系军方，但并无回应。他望着环绕的海洋与头顶的天空，蓝与白连成一片，遥远的地平线看不到陆地和尽头。

　　海上并不会一直都有适合捕鱼的好天气。

　　刘培强在睡梦里察觉身体仿若坐着秋千摇摇晃晃，他睁开眼就看到了风雨裹挟海浪淹没过圆形封闭式的船窗，吊灯摇摇欲坠，浪打在船侧几乎快要将货轮掀起，大型集装箱碰撞的声音从房间旁边传出，铁桌上的东西洒落一地。

　　暴风雨！

　　他用半秒时间确认了外面的情况。

　　但太过安静，他没有听到雷奥迪敲门，也没有走动的声音，或许他们都在处理甲板上的那些集装箱，刘培强如是想着，他稳住身体起身走出房间，船舱的走廊狭窄得仅供一人通过，船只和光束随着海浪摇晃，暗黄的光束左右毫无规律地摆动，这里一个人也没有，毛骨悚然的安静好像会通往被吞噬的黑暗之地。

　　刘培强独身走入光亮照不到的楼梯，“当当”踩上铁板制作的旋转楼梯，他扶着把手脚步飘忽地上到二楼，看到男孩怀抱小铁箱摇晃着奔跑，见到他时男孩惊道：“Liu，暴风雨，躲。”

　　刘培强浑身湿透地帮他们锁住甲板上的集装箱防止它们摇晃落海，在回去的路上听水手提到了他们在暴风雨中救下一伙乘船出海的人。男孩无意间说起那些人的模样，他询问后得知他们全部是黑发黑眼的中国人，刘培强指尖微颤，会是小启吗？不可能……小启怎么会找到他？不可能的……大海寻人犹如海底捞针，就算是找到也绝不可能这么快。

　　当、当、当……

　　他走下楼梯，这一层失去了光，眼前是蛰伏在角落张开深渊巨口的未知怪物。黑与静构建出既和谐又诡异的封闭空间。

　　是因为船体摇晃而关上了门吗？刘培强将手握住微凉的把手，然后打开了门，他瞳孔收缩，定住脚步被剥离掉灵魂只留下呆滞的躯壳。湿透的身体被冷风侵袭，心跳似快又似停，僵硬的身躯丧失移动的能力，仿佛成为一具行尸走肉的木偶，透明的线重新绕住他的手脚，他将嘴角抿成一条直线。

　　鱼腥刺鼻浓重得仿佛是食物在腐坏变质，这味道并不好闻，所以除他以外没有人住在这一层。眼前有他写了几天的日记、喝剩半碗的水，满地狼藉以及——

　　刘启。

　　“这几天玩得开心吗？”青年的身体隐没于黑影间，过于平静的语调让他的胃部反射性地痉挛抽搐，疼痛迫使他后退至自以为的安全的距离，他从不知道黑暗是这么令人窒息。“过来。”

　　刘培强以为自己会情绪失控得歇斯底里，慌不择路地逃亡或是恐慌无助地颤抖蜷缩，都不是，当噩梦里的一天来临他除了冷就是麻木。撒旦在耳畔低吟，冷笑讥讽他并没有成功的逃跑计划。

　　湿透的衣服黏贴着身体，沉重地勒紧皮肤，他摸了摸不舒服的衣袖，触手是战栗的身体，知觉因僵硬而冻结。原来他是在怕的，真是个懦夫，他这么自嘲着。

他迟迟不动地僵硬在原地最终磨光了刘启的耐性，青年将翻开的日记放在手边，光影流转间他看见刘启握在手中的手铐，那个熟悉的用以桎梏的“礼物”：“过来，不要让我说第三遍。”

梦魇般的暗影在眼前，他胃部的抽痛在加剧，无形的木偶线牵动着他僵硬的四肢勉强走到刘启面前，青年目不转睛地看着他，从上至下徘徊的目光没有放过任何一块皮肤，他不可抵抗地想起那些羞于启齿的记忆，这视线令他不寒而栗。他的嘴唇因紧张而翕动，海浪推动着货轮摇晃，窗外的雨势见小却并没有停歇。

　　“你骗了我，第二次。”

　　“嘘，不要说让我不高兴的话。”与表情截然相反的温和声音仿佛在为不听话的孩子讲温馨的睡前童话故事，刻意轻缓放低的声线催眠般地说道，“你猜这艘货轮上会有枪械吗？”

　　刘培强手心沁出粘稠汗液，嗡鸣噪音密密麻麻地爬进耳蜗，抽搐的胃部升起熟悉的呕吐欲，沙哑的喉咙勉强挤出变调的话语：“他们是……无辜的。”

　　“现在，脱衣服求我操你——你不会想让我惊动他们的。”

 

　　

　　“废物！”男人冷峻的眼神扫视面前的几人，纷飞的纸张宛如蝴蝶般飘然下落，他抬脚踩上那张记录着多个国家的档材料，洁白的纸印上清晰分明的灰暗鞋印。“查清楚人在哪了吗？”

　　低头的人嗫嚅着用艰难的神情说：“没……没有。我们按照上头的指示搜查了大大小小不下数十座城市，范围逐渐扩大到临近国家，但是一无所获。”

　　“砰”。男人的拳头狠砸在桌面。刘培强掌握的并非只有尖端技术，更是与多方势力均有联系的高度机密内容。他不担心刘培强是失踪或是意外身亡，他担心刘培强携带机密外逃泄露，而作为刚退役的国家级科学家，刘培强的举动必须要经过上头的过目与批准，这次的突然消失他曾怀疑过是与开发研究新型武器的合作国有关，因为在刘培强失踪的三个小时前有人反应说他和研究所的人有过见面。

　　“咚咚咚咚咚……”，急促的奔跑声逼近，半透明的门突然被推开。戴着眼镜的女人额头挂满细细密密的汗珠，她急声道：“我们收到了目标的通讯申请！可惜中途被截断了！根据通讯信息能定位出大致的方位！”

 

7

 

　　刘启又问了一遍，青年低沉喑哑的声线和他晦涩难分的视线像细长的鱼线，越过他们之间冗长的距离勒紧他的心脏。

　　“张开腿，求我操你。”

　　毋庸置疑的命令，让刘培强犹如惊弓之鸟。他好不容易费力脱离囚禁在暗夜里的牢笼，就再一次被捕猎人揪住翅膀，零乱的场景里他的可悲像凋零的羽毛散落一地。

　　翻滚的的巨浪掀起飘摇的货轮，潮湿的地面上四处飘散着落下的纸张，隽秀的钢笔字洇湿成模糊的一片，日记本上蓝色的墨水慢慢扩散。刘培强咽下所有的不安：“你......都看过了。”

　　隐匿在暗处的刘启托着下巴调笑着看向他，刘培强尽力避开那双看穿他的眼睛。

 

　　轮船上的日子实在无趣，大部分的时间都在昏睡中度过，刘培强醒过来时便会躺在甲板上数星星。仿佛回到好久之前，刘启还小的时候，他们一起躺在海滩边的帐篷旁望着缓缓落幕的夕阳，静等着即将来临的绚烂星河。

　　日记本和钢笔是刘培强问船上的水手要的，水手用流利的中文问他：“是给想念的爱人写信吗？”

　　刘培强怔然愣住，身体僵在原地，过了好久，他才顶着苍白的面色无力地点点头。

　　这句无心之语像一把钥匙，拨开纷乱生锈的污垢露出崭新的匙孔。

　　是儿子？还是无法宣之于口的爱人？

　　刘培强的一只脚踩在还未湮灭的火焰灰烬里，另一只脚踩在悬崖的边缘，背德的冤孽令他恐惧，刘启却逼得他一步步后退，他就快要掉进背后的深渊。

　　日记本一页页的记录着他隐晦的心思，他在日记本上写下对刘启的思念，写下如何逐渐沉沦在欲望之下萌生出异样的快感。

　　现在……刘启都知道了。

　　眼前的一切都背离刘培强的预想，他本想逃离喧嚣之后，分开爱与肉欲，用平等的身分开展一段新的关系。

　　他不要被命运推上舞台，他要自己拨开扬尘迈步走到刘启身边。强迫在唇舌之间鼓弄出的磨人旖旎，欲望在沼泽里抽插出的片刻贪婪，还有现在，在昏暗逼仄的空间里晃动出刺眼光泽的金属手铐，这都是短暂而虚妄的享受，也是桎梏他和刘启的心结。

 

　　他想，刘启既然已经看过自己的日记，那么他也该清楚了吧。

　　狂猎的暴风雨渗透层层木板侵蚀整个空间，刘培强踏着水声，厚实的鞋底踩出一圈圈涟漪，一步一步逼近刘启。

　　这次，换他掌握主动权。

　　跨越暗影，刘培强走到刘启的面前。青年似乎没有预料到刘培强的行为，晦涩的瞳孔里生出疑惑的目光，刘培强只是不断地靠近，他猛地抽出刘启手里的金属手铐，暗藏机关的手铐上还留着他为了逃离牢笼而磕出的凹痕。

　　推开舷窗，窗外的滂沱大雨击打着风浪四起的海平面，刘培强握紧掌心中的手铐，狠狠把它扔了出去。能锁住肉体的手铐和大海相比却太过渺小，转瞬就被凶猛的海浪吞噬，消失得无影无踪。

　　刘启看着他的行为，像一条未被驯服的恶犬狠狠地扑上去咬住刘培强颈侧的动脉，他用力握住刘培强的手腕把他抵在角落，故意用下半身顶弄曾多次入侵过得穴口，那里曾张阖着吞吐接纳他的硬挺。刘启含糊不清地发出恶魔之语：“你这是在激怒我吗，是想让我扒光了你，在众人面前干得你只会呻吟求饶！”

　　他以为刘培强会像以往一样  
——奋力地反抗，或是虚与委蛇地迎合。

　　都没有。

刘培强只是伸出另一只手覆在刘启握住他手腕的手背上，轻轻抚摸。年长男人灼热的手心熨烫着刘启冰凉的肌肤，这样温情脉脉的亲昵还是第一次，刘启不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，他发现，刘培强平日里执拗冷硬的双眸比窗外的暴风雨来得温柔，像饮过露水的玫瑰饱含着无尽的爱意。

　　拉下舷窗，外面的暴雨声被隔绝，刘培强定定望着刘启：“儿……不，刘启，我们抛开过去，用平等的方式重新……”

　　刘培强的声音被门外的撞击声打断，他们这才注意到门外被掩盖的激烈的枪响。刘启和刘培强默契地对视，刘启眉头紧皱缓缓出声：“我没让跟来的手下带枪。”

　　那一开始刘启对刘培强说的话自然是为了唬他的。

　　刘培强沉下嘴角，那就是来抓他的。

　　眼眶里静谧的温柔被枪声打碎，刘培强似乎是忘了刘启的身份和手段，像刘启小时候那样，拍着刘启的背安抚着他：“小启，你在这里等爸爸。”

　　甲板上的危险情况无人知晓，刘培强一如从前转身出门离开，只是这次他匆忙间回头对刘启展露笑纹：“等我回来。”

　　等我回来，把没说完的话再重新说一遍。

 

　　闪电撕碎浓厚的乌云，巨雷掀翻云波，巨浪掀起海潮。

　　刘培强站在露天的甲板上接受铺天盖地的暴雨洗礼，站在他对面西装革履的男人正是他从前的学生。

　　“刘老师，好久不见。”

　　早在两年前，刘培强就应该功成身退的回归祖国、回归家庭，但是他的学生——也就是眼前这个西装整齐的男人，他门下最中意的学生居然将他半软禁起来，胁迫自己帮助他完成实验。

　　实验完成，他便成了一颗没用的棋子。说他手中掌握着能够撼动国家的技术根本是个幌子，他的得意门生不过是想借机追杀他，抢夺他的地位。

　　身处于旋涡中心的刘培强无法抗拒威胁，他只能把对刘启的想念深埋在跳动的胸腔内，这是他亲手挖出的血淋淋的坑，洒下名为刘启的种子，仍由它缠绕在自己暗无天日的晦涩悸动里。

　　在光与影之间，隔着跨不出去的鸿沟。

　　这个要挟却在最近被刘启“恰巧”打破，刘培强原以为刘启是无意而为之，而此刻他在这艘飘摇的船上见到自己追踪而来的学生时，刘培强终于明白，刘启不是任性、不是胡闹，他就是要凭着自己的手腕将自己的父亲从险恶的危难之下拯救出来。

 

　　针锋相对的时刻，刘培强忽然贪念起刘启温存的缠绵。

　　他的脸被呼啸的暴雨砸得生疼，刘培强的深色瞳孔却被波涛的海风浸润得柔和，嘴角甚至漾起和暖的笑意。

　　对面的男人似乎是想到什么，他蹲下身捉住刘培强放空的眼神。男人的声音压得很低，嗓音穿过高频的声段直达刘培强的耳膜。

　　“老师，一切好说，只要你愿意……”他的学生快速后退，掏出手枪。黑洞洞的枪口直直对准刘培强，“……消失。”

　　手指扣动扳机，“砰”——

　　枪声撕裂雨夜，刘培强的脑海里闪回过和刘启的各种回忆，开始后悔没有把那句话说完。他应该告诉刘启，他爱他。

　　刘培强的眼眶里怀着坚毅，忍耐着吞下上涌的泪水，雨水模糊了他焦灼的视线，刘培强静静闭上眼睛……

　　子弹摩擦着气流高速前进，千钧一发之际一具温暖的身躯向他扑过来，抱住他在甲板上翻滚一圈躲过子弹。

　　刘培强震惊中承受住刘启的怀抱，他被扑倒在潮湿的甲板上，被压在身下，透过层层雨幕刘培强对上身上人的眼睛。

　　刘启的目光深邃，染上暖意：“刘培强你说让我等你回来。”他的声音悠远而寂寥，“第三次，你又骗……”

　　又一声枪响，刘启的声音戛然而止，他浑身一震，瞳孔剧烈收缩，虹膜里印出的闪电的冷光照亮了刘培强惊恐的面容。

　　“刘启——！！”刘培强声嘶力竭的喊声冲破天际，他按住刘启被枪击中的伤口，雨水不断地冲刷着衣物上焦烂的疮口，也洗净刘培强的泪水。

　　阴霾天空中的暴风雨吹得他空荡荡的胸腔冰凉，四周沉沉的夜色压迫得他手足痉挛，但刘培强仍旧紧紧抱住刘启渐渐冰冷的身体。

　　他是刘启的父亲，也是即将新生的爱人。

　　不，从来都不是刘启逼得他跳下背德的悬崖。是他自己，是他亲手打开这扇不伦的大门，甘愿随时待命跳入身后无尽的深渊。

　　刘培强的嘴唇嗡动，干裂的嗓音颤抖着，他湿润的唇瓣贴上刘启的耳廓，不住地吐露着迟来的爱意：“刘启，我爱你，我爱你……”

 

　　血泪交融，希望之路一时塞绝。刘培强身似浮萍无依无靠。

　　只求一死，别无他途。

　　他抱着刘启像一条渺小的游鱼纵身跳入苍茫的大海。  
甲板上的男人看着逐渐平静的水面，露出冷冽的笑容，转身离开。

　　海水渐渐淹没刘启黑色的发旋，冰凉的海水包裹住他们，刘培强颤栗着将嘴唇贴上刘启苍白的唇。

　　忽然，对面的青年睁开眼睛，加深了唇齿之间的交合，他掠夺走刘培强口腔里的空气，吮吸住柔嫩的舌尖暧昧地交换津液。

　　刘启抱住刘培强探出水面，目送身后的轮渡渐渐行驶出视线。

　　“你居然拿这种事骗我！”

　　刘培强气红了眼眶，一口咬住刘启的肩膀。

　　刘启疼得发颤，还是从心底生出丝丝缕缕的甜蜜：“只有骗过你，才能骗过那个人。”

　　“而且，你骗了我三次，我只骗了你一次。”

　　他含住刘培强湿漉漉的嘴唇，又趴在他的颈窝处喃喃：“我才舍不得死，我还饿着呢。”他殷切的眼睛闪着炽烈的光，“而且欲壑难填。”

　　

　　  
8.

 

　　海浪一层盖过一层，暴雨还在继续。

　　两人在海水里交换氧气，仿佛天地间没有什么事能阻止他们，深蓝色的大海将他们包裹，亚特兰蒂斯的沉石见证这一切。

　　最终两个人不得不起来，呼吸点空气，他们被海浪冲得有点远了，已经看不见最开始的船，但现在谁也不关心这个。

　　哪有失而复得更让人欢喜。

　　哪怕被海浪侵蚀，海水打湿了他的头发，模糊了他们的眼睛。刘启觉得他所活过的所有过去都是灰暗的，只有今天格外鲜活。哪怕短暂。

　　其实，没事是骗刘培强的，这是真的。

　　在短暂的火热的疼痛过后，海水的冲击和精神上的高度紧张麻木了他的神经，热度消退，带盐的海水就像一万只蚂蚁在伤口处反复啃咬。可是他不能表现出来，他希望最后刘培强不要再为他担心难过。

　　刘培强显然兴奋多了，他有好多好多事想和刘启说，年长者的脸上第一次有了年轻时的雀跃。就好像得到解脱一样欢喜。

　　“你真是太坏了，下次不要这么骗我了！”

　　“不骗你怎么能听见你的告白？那我岂不是很亏？”

　　“不可以！一次都不可以，你再把我关起来再骗我我就真的不回来了！”

　　刘培强还毫无察觉，只是在喋喋不休地撒娇地说着平时他绝对不可能说出来的话。

　　“没有下次了。”

　　刘启认真地笑着回答他，两个人的手紧握着，暴雨完全没有要停止的意思。海上的惊波也没有要平息的意思，一波一波的海浪盖过他们的头顶，让人透不过气来。只有紧紧地抓住对方才不至于被冲散至更远。

　　只是只有他们才知道没有哪时能像这样紧握。

　　“我们聊点别的？”刘启强打起精神，又因为暴雨掩盖了他的声音，他只得更大声地说，“我们聊点开心的。”

　　“比如说什么？”刘培强不敢松开刘启的手，他们在水上已经漂了一阵了，体力在渐渐透支，这不是件好事。

　　“说说你的日记怎么样？”刘启笑了两声，只是这暴雨让他看上去有些狼狈。

　　刘培强听他提起自己的日记有些窘迫的脸红，他摇摇头：“你看了多少？”

　　“全部。”

　　刘培强反而坦然地承认，或许是不得不承认：“我只是在想，我们不应该只是这样的关系，爸爸想要和你平等的关系，平等地爱你，我不得不承认这扭曲的旋涡中心，将我吞噬，是我要将你也拉下来，如果一开始我只是委曲求全，那么现在我确实是爱着你的。”

　　刘启只是苦笑着，在这段扭曲的关系里明明他才是施暴者，他的父亲只是被迫地承受着他无处发泄的隐藏在阴暗恨意背后疯长的不容于世的欲望。他的父亲又有什么错呢。

　　“爸，我也爱你。”

　　“小启你是不是不舒服？嘴唇这么白？”

　　“没，没什么，就是有点冷。”刘启哽了一口水才把这句话说完，被子弹穿过的伤口被盐水泡得发白，随着体力的流失加上失血过多，他只觉得身体就像浸在冰窖里，温度在指尖流失，四肢无力。要让他说确实是有点冷。

　　只是这天气好像全然没看见他们的惨似的，海水互相推挤掀起一层更大的风浪，无形的狂风变本加厉地推波助澜。他们被风波推动，一个巨浪将他们打进水里，几次被差点被冲散指尖胡乱地触碰到对方又被分开，用了力才能再次紧握。

　　刘培强忽然好像失去支撑一样又落进水里，刘启赶紧抓住刘培强的手，拼了力地把他捞起来，

　　“你怎么了！？”刘启抹了抹脸上的水，好让眼前没有那么多水模糊视线，他担心地吼了刘培强，刚刚实在是让他后怕。

　　“我，我好像抽筋了，但现在好像没事了。”

　　刘培强委屈又无奈地笑着安慰他年轻的儿子，他们实在是在海上漂得太久了，再这样下去情况只会越来越危险。

　　刘培强腾出一只手摸了摸刘启打湿后乖顺得贴在脸上的长发，贴着他的脸抹去不断往下流的雨水，冰凉的手指触摸到刘启冰冷的脸颊，他竟然不觉得冷了，刘启就好像他身边唯一的热源，他用手覆盖在刘培强的手上，脸颊顺从地贴近刘培强的手掌，皱着眉狼狈的样子看起来是难得的可怜。

　　刘培强都看在眼里，他紧咬着唇，只怕泄露出一点点的声音就会将表面的坚强击垮。都怪他，为什么要到这里来，如果他坦然接受刘启，刘启就不会为了来找他和他一样困在这样的困境里，那么这一切都不会发生。雨水打湿了他的眼睛，泫然欲泣的眼睛里不知道是泪水多一点还是雨水多一点。

　　蝴蝶扇动膀，加州就被无情的风暴掠过。

　　他们关系的偏移，会不会也是那只蝴蝶的错。刘培强摇摇头不再胡思乱想下去了，因为他感到刘启轻轻地拍了拍他，

　　“刘培强，那里有段浮木，我们，我们到哪里去。”

　　刘培强点点头，两人合力游到了那段浮木边，这段浮木大概是上游被冲错位置才漂到这来的。  
只不过，这段木头只能承受一个人。刘启当机立断地推刘培强上去，刘培强看出他的意图，伸手阻止他：

　　“小启，你要干什么？”

　　“你他妈说要干什么！没看见只能上一个人吗，你给老子乖乖地上去，放心我还年轻，我心里有数，我就趴在树上行了吧，你先上去。”

　　刘培强将信将疑地被推上了浮木，这时风浪也渐渐平息，但阴云依旧没有散去。

　　刘培强乖乖地趴在浮木上乖巧得像只猫，刘启终于笑了笑，虽然这个笑很勉强。但不妨碍他开心，因为风暴终将过去。

　　可能是因为不再泡在水里，体温渐渐回归，竟然觉得有一丝暖意让人昏昏欲睡，他的头脑一片混沌，一点都不想再动了。

　　在意识快要归于黑暗时他被刘启喊醒。

　　“不，不要，睡。”

　　如果刘培强仔细观察观察刘启，就不难发现刘启已是强弩之末，可是刘培强实在睁不开眼睛。他强打起精神，问他：

　　“我们聊点什么？”

　　“聊点，聊点，未来怎么样？”

　　“好。”刘培强笑着轻轻地回答。

　　“未来，未来你一定要活着。”

　　“好。”刘培强闭着眼听着刘启小声地在他旁边说话，这样他安心多了。

　　“未，未来，要去一个没人的地方，只有我们俩，养，养一只小狗或者小猫，你要，你要一直陪着我，好好，好好地弥补我过去的十七年，不许，不，许再骗我，也不许再离开我。”

　　“好。”

　　“你知道我那些势力吗，我不是故意的，我只是想你回到我身边，你知道的，我想和你一样，你那么厉害，我怎么才能追上你，只有，出卖自己的灵魂，我知道你知道的。”

　　“小启，你休息休息不要说了好吗，我好困。”

　　“不，不行啊，再不说就没有机会了。”

　　“好。”刘培强并没有注意到，他的注意力全在和困意做斗争去了。

　　刘启突然轻笑一声：“你觉不觉得我俩现在像极了泰坦尼克号？”

　　“小启！这个笑话不好笑！”

　　“好，我就说最后一句。”刘启的声音越来越小了。

　　“我真的好爱好爱你啊，你，你一定要，一定要好好活下去，你答应我。”

　　隔了一会刘启才得到回复：

　　“好，爸爸答应你。”刘培强终于还是睡着了。

　　刘启已经耗尽了身上所有的热度，全身麻木已经一动不能动了，其实也挺好了，这个结局，最后能死在他的身边。过去的灰暗的一切都会尘封，只停留在此刻。他从未感觉自己是如此鲜活，我曾经是多么恨你抛下我欺骗我总是高不可攀，所以只有把你弄脏你才能被拉下来，你才会只属于我。可我未曾想过，报复你，竟是让你失去我，我发誓我从未想过。

　　风雨终于平息了，迟来的太阳照耀着回归平静的海面。刘培强悠悠转醒，他第一反应是去找刘启，他看见刘启还乖乖趴在浮木上，心里的石头终于落地。他也想叫醒他，只是在摸上刘启手的一刻，冰冷的触感一下传回大脑皮层。刘培强的心也如同坠入冰窟。

　　他惊慌地想要证明什么，只是轻轻一推，僵硬的身体瞬间脱离浮木，慢慢地落入海里。

　　蔚蓝的海洋在此时竟然透明得好像能够看得见底，他眼睁睁地看着刘启慢慢地离他越来越远，许许多多的过去相处的片段不断浮现在眼前，琥珀色的瞳孔倒映着蓝色的海面，落下的眼泪变成珍珠与海水一起融为一体。

 

　　  
　　  
尾声：

 

　　8月份的迈阿密上午已经很闷热了，刘培强挤在人满为患的市场汗流浃背，细密的汗珠浸的他白色T恤涸出一片水渍。

　　他曾作为一名尖端的科研人员在这个城市做过简短出巡，没想到一面之缘的城市却成了他人生最终的落脚点。同时他也没想过。他曾经发誓一腔热血全部奉献，却真的永远回不去自己的祖国了。

　　“多少钱？”他将挑好的新鲜蔬菜递给摊主，对方说了一串数字，刘培强掏出钱夹付款，然后在走的时候得到只有老熟客才会有的用牛皮纸包裹好的花束作为赠品。

　　即使知道他们现在已经安全，他还是忍不住的左右环视。再一次确认没人跟踪后，才慢吞吞地一手拎着菜一手捧着花往街角走。走过红色泥砖房子，拐个弯，再路过一片手绘墙，在那边停着一辆二手的黑色福特汽车，有些破旧，像是再普通不过的三口家庭所使用过很多年的那种款式。车里的年轻男人带着墨镜仰躺着好似在打盹儿，刘培强想到出门时对方草草扎起的小揪揪倔强地支棱着毛儿的模样忍不住微笑起来。

　　刘启按下开门按钮，刘培强挪着坐上了车。菜扔到后座上，花儿还是捧在自己手里。刘启斜了他一眼：“今天又送了什么花儿？”

　　刘培强把紫蓝色的小小花朵捧到两人中间，说：“是风铃。”

　　年轻男人发动车子挂挡，车在狭窄的街道中缓缓行驶开来：“挺小巧的，适合放在餐桌上。”

　　往日的刘启从未驻足欣赏过这些小小的生命。他前半生的感情都拿来憎恨。刘培强摆楞着手里的柔嫩的生命，随便轻轻一掐，它们随时变成泥渍，要很小心才能守护这些转瞬即逝的美。

　　“我想把它晒干后挂到卧室窗帘那里。”他把花儿倒过来，琢磨着回去用麻绳把它们倒吊在阴凉处风干。这样可以挂在他跟刘启的卧室，作为拉开窗帘后，阳光能给予的小小点缀。

　　“都行。”刘启平稳的行驶着，目不斜视。阳光在他苍白的脸孔上投下真实的影子。

 

　　市场回到他们海边的住所需要一个半小时时间。车里冷气开的不足，因为刘启在海中冻伤的身体需要静养很久才能恢复。刘培强在闷热的阳光中昏昏欲睡。刘启看了他一眼，然后打开了天窗。一丝凉风吹了进来。

　　几乎是感受到凉风的一瞬间，刘培强立刻惊醒：“别。你不能吹风。”

　　刘启还是用眼角看了他一眼，唇边勾起一个笑：“早就能吹风了。”

　　他压低着嗓音说着撩拨心弦的句子，这让刘培强感到后脊椎窜上一种麻痒感：“还能做点儿别的事儿呢。一会儿回去我们试试。”

　　刘培强‘蹭’地红了耳根。

 

　　他们在这里买下一片私人海滩，别墅就在这里。果不其然，到了住处，刘启带着他把车泊进车库。外面天还大亮着，车库倒是很干净凉爽。熄了车后里面一片漆黑。刘培强想去拉车门先下去拿东西。谁知突然被刘启攥住手腕。

　　青年摘下眼镜，用寒星一样的目光看着他，借着微弱的光线，漆黑的眼睛闪闪如电。刘培强一下子失去力气，软了下来。

　　“小启……”他张口叫他的名字，嗓子眼儿热热的。

　　“过来。”刘启说。  
　　  
　　然后不由分说地扯着他的手腕把他拉了过去，花儿顺着大腿掉到地上。

　　刘启的嘴唇有些冰冷。他忍不住想起冰冷的海水，颤抖着吻的更深。乖乖的张开口献出自己的一切。刘启对他全盘接受，几乎是钳制般的用大手捏着他的后脖颈逼他仰起头颅，两人在黑暗中纠缠着湿濡的吻，发出滋滋的唾液交换声音。青年控制不住自己的力道，未恢复的身体还在隐隐颤抖，手没有轻重的在他身上揉搓，按压。

　　刘培强眼中有些潮湿的东西，他闭紧双眼。安抚一样像猫似的一下一下地舔着刘启的嘴唇，按住青年顺着他T恤伸进去，蠢蠢欲动的双手。

　　“再过一段时间……”他喘息着一句话说给两个人听。

　　刘启知道刘培强的心，没有强迫。喉咙重重地吞咽一下，两人额头抵着额头，他轻轻地点了点头。

 

　　刘培强猜测是对的，刘启确实累了。回到楼上后刘启照常先回屋子打会儿游戏，他去厨房收拾今天刚买回来的食材。  
　　  
　　等他都准备妥当后才回卧室看青年。这是刚下午三点钟。他看了看手表，觉得自己也能小睡会儿。推开洁白的油漆橡木门后他看到了青年趴在那里背对着他的身影。还是那么没有安全感的姿势，半趴卧着，向着内里微微蜷缩。刘培强心底一沉。缓缓走了过去。还好屋子里铺了地毯，他不用吵醒刘启。

　　他坐下的时候刘启醒了。年轻人一直保持着警觉。眯着狭长通红的眼睛看了刘培强一眼，翻过身将手占有性的搂在他腰上，再度沉沉睡去。

　　刘培强蹬下鞋，刘启这样是让他没法换睡衣了。不过还好，他穿着T恤跟舒适的运动长裤，直接躺进丝麻被褥中还是很舒服的。他转了个身面对着刘启，用自己细瘦的脚踝勾住青年的小腿，也闭上眼睛。

 

　　晚上他做了三样菜，又煮了虫草汤。刘启身体在上次事件后一直没有恢复，饭后半小时他又盯着青年把一大堆瓶瓶罐罐中的营养品都慢慢吃掉才放下心来。  
橘红色的夕阳顺着餐厅窗户照射进厨房，吹的白色纱帘扬起。精致白色钢琴漆桌面反射着两个人的影子。一如既往是刘启喜欢的尖锐风格。

　　可这一切因刘培强的入住，在温柔的窗帘与鲜花的点缀下，慢慢找回了平稳。

　　饭后两人到海滩去散步。沙子柔软洁白。他在刘启小时候很喜欢带刘启去海边扎帐篷。那时他还没梦想过有朝一日能拥有自己的沙滩。  
刘启穿着丝绸衬衫，阔腿长裤，被烈烈海风吹的鼓起，头发也有点凌乱。刘培强就走在他右边，任由刘启的影子盖过他的影子，在夕阳的照射中被拉的好长。

　　青年停下脚步，弯腰拾起一块儿贝壳：“上次涨潮卷来的吧，还挺好看的。”  
　　他把那枚闪烁荧光的小小圆贝放到刘培强手里。刘培强用拇指摩挲它光滑的内里。

　　两人漫无目的的走着。刘培强心底满足，也叹息。

　　如果不是刘启提前埋伏好的伏子李一一及时赶到，他真的要永远失去刘启了。

　　青年慢慢僵硬，沉在水里的画面，他这辈子永远不想再经历第二次。他也绝不会再离开刘启第二次。

　　人说在一起一辈子总是骗人的，因为早晚有一个人先走。以前他以为自己会先走，所以没有心理负担。可刘启在寒冷的水里呼出热气的模样成了他一生的梦魇。他怎么可以率先失去刘启。永恒很多时候就像一瞬间。  
　　上帝开了个玩笑。他和刘启爱上了彼此。然后，他跟刘启这一瞬间一同漫步在迈阿密的海滩，接受夕阳温柔的照拂。这就是永恒。

　　“现在我终于体会到了这个世界的美好。”刘启说。闲适的微笑。刘培强转过头去看他英俊的侧脸。

　　十七年中，他终于在得到刘培强后，跟自己的灵魂达到了和解。

 

　　所有与刘培强一同经历过的月轮与星辰。  
　　海滩，夕阳。  
　　人声鼎沸的市场。狭窄的街道。歪歪扭扭的涂鸦。  
　　他与刘培强，在餐桌上共度的时光。他终于开始学会享受这些。迟来了十七年的平淡生活。

　　他开始毫无疑虑地与刘培强肩并着肩走在这个世界上。他见识了美丽可爱的风铃，拾起了五彩斑斓的贝壳，这一切都是如此赏心悦目。他褪去‘地下城’的阴霾，在这片远离故土的天地，整个灵魂焕然一新。

　　刘培强看着他，他此时转过头来，稳稳地接住刘培强的目光。他看到刘培强眼中闪烁的湿润。然后给予对方安抚性的微笑。  
　　刘启拉住刘培强的手，他们两人面对着面，他将他的父亲，他的星，轻轻搂在自己的怀里。

　　夕阳中他们的影子终于合二为一。

 

　　风铃的花语是：谢谢，感恩。

　　因为每一天的厮守，对刘培强跟刘启来说，都是被神眷顾过，永远值得感恩的神迹。

 

fin  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 猜猜我们分别谁是哪章？2333


End file.
